For the Love of an Elf
by southern-pride-clogger
Summary: Adrial will do anything for the love of Legolas, the elf who came into her life like a hurricane and will leave so quickly she won't be able to say goodbye.
1. The Elf that will change her path

Chapter One  
  
Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn had been pursuing the pack of Uruks for three days with some hope of seeing their friends again. Tired and weary they ran into the Riders of Rohan, who after questioning them bitterly, and giving them news that they had slaughtered the pack of Uruk-hai in the night, and left none alive, lent them two horses to bear them on their search for their friends. As they went up to the pile of uruks that had been slaughtered and burned they noticed that their were hobbit tracks leading away from the pile and into Fangorn Forest, where they later met Gandalf the White Rider. He took them on to the Kingdom of Rohan, and this is were the tale of the maiden seeking an elf's love begins.  
  
Adrial was sitting in a corner sewing a robe of the Lady Eowyn's when she heard noises coming from outside the castle doors, that sounded as if they had company. She stood up and laid her stitching aside and straightened her long brown hair. She walked to the door and peeked out and she saw the most handsome man she could ever see in her life. She immediately noticed that he had pointy ears and long blond hair, so she thought to herself, he must be an elf. I will have to get to know him better for I haven't met a real elf before. She saw his stealthy moves with his swords and his pause before he handed them to the guard. She backed up as they came to the door and assumed a position beside one of the many pillars in the great hall and stood there like a statue to see if he would notice her.  
  
Legolas walked in and looked around and saw all these dreary faces, but their was one face that stood out, a young servant girl of no more than 19 who was smiling vibrantly and looking straight at him. He looked back at her and smiled and said, "You are a fair maiden in this dull and lifeless castle."  
  
She looked at him bashfully and said, "Thank You. And you mister elf stand out in this crowd because of your distinctly strait blond hair and your well cut manor. You must be royalty were you come from."  
  
"Ah, you are correct my dear. I am a price in the Woodland Realm. My name is Legolas. I have been on a search for two of my friends who were captured by Uruk-hai, and taken to Fangorn Forest. Now my fair lady I must ask who you are?"  
  
"I am Adrial Clearwaters. I am but a servant for the Lady Eowyn. I am nothing compared to you."  
  
If only young Adrial knew what was going through Legolas' head, "But, I think you are." 


	2. Dinner and New Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters. That is the property of Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien. I own only Adrial.  
  
Legolas stood there staring at her thinking of what to say next, when his attention was turned to behind him. Wormtongue's henchmen were trying to attack Gandalf. Legolas spun on heel and went to help his friends beat off the evil men and pin Wormtongue to the ground. "Go outside Adrial, you may not want to see this."  
  
Adrial ran outside and sat on the stairs. Hearing all the racket inside, she couldn't help but wonder if the mysterious elf she knew as Legolas was being hurt or not. She feared for what was going on so bad that she ran to get the Lady Eowyn to check on the happenings inside the hall.  
  
Lady Eowyn walked in to see Gandalf with his staff pointed at King Theoden and muttering something she couldn't understand. She ran as fast as she could for fear that he was killing her uncle. Actually he was forcing Sauroman to leave the mind of King Theoden, and restore him to his normal self.  
  
When there was no more racket coming from inside Adrial stood and wheeled around to see the doors thrown open and Wormtongue come flying out, followed closely by the King, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and last Legolas. She looked up at him and smiled cheerfully at the sight of seeing him unhurt. He walked over to her and asked, "Why are you smiling?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment and then said, "I am happy to see our old King back to normal."  
  
He obviously didn't believe her, or he would have left it at that, but he looked at her and said, "a lie is not always an untrue statement, it is just what you say to cove up something you don't want others to know." After he finished he turned and walked away leaving her there to think about what was happening here. She was falling in love with the elf that she had only known for an all of 25 minutes.  
  
She walked back to her quarters to get ready for dinner, or should she say to stand in the shadows and watch Legolas converse with all of his friends. She pulled out the prettiest dress she owned, which was a flowing green gown, with bell sleeves and an oval neckline. She put it on and slipped a pair of green slippers on. As she was walking to the door she grabbed her cloak, for it was getting cold and she also didn't want people to notice that she had dressed up for no occasion. Now she must go and help the Lady Eowyn get ready.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Legolas walked into the hall and counted the chairs around the table. He counted 27. He needed one more chair near him. "Excuse me sir, but could I get an extra chair beside me tonight?"  
  
"Certainly sir."  
  
"Who would an elf have as company?" Gimli asked with an air of superiority over anyone that dare bring a lower class to the dinner table.  
  
"A fair young lady, by the name of Adrial Clearwaters." He smiled lightly at Gimli then went to his seat to see that the extra chair was brought and put in the right place.  
  
Lady Eowyn pushed open the door and walked in with a cloaked Adrial close behind her. Adrial pulled out the chair and Lady Eowyn sat down. Adrial sunk back to the shadows and leaned against a pillar. Legolas watched her do this and beckoned her over to him. "Please my Lady, remove your cloak and sit with me here at this glorious table and enjoy a wonderful meal fit for any King."  
  
"Oh, but I couldn't. I am not allowed to sit at the high table. As I told you before I am but a servant girl."  
  
"In that dress that you aren't doing a very good job at hiding," at these words she pulled her cloak tight around her," You are fit to dine at any table high or low. Now sit down here and eat with me." He stood up and offered to remove her cloak and she let him. He then pulled out the chair and offered her his arm and she sat down. She looked over at Lady Eowyn who mouthed "It's OK." This made her cheer up a bit and she gave a weak smile. From talk around the table she picked up that was to be a meeting tonight between King Theoden and the Grey Company. "So Lady Adrial, how do you like sitting at this big table with all of these important people?" She jumped at this question because it came from someone she didn't know, Gimli.  
  
"I like it just fine. I have never sat up here before and I am enjoying myself to the fullest."  
  
"I am glad to hear it. I think the elf over there likes you," At this he made a gesture at Legolas. "He hasn't quit talking about you since we arrived and threw out Wormtongue."  
  
"Oh, really. Well, thank you for informing me kind man. But, I haven't gotten your name yet. What is it may I ask?"  
  
"Gimli, son of gloin. I come from the Mines of Moria."  
  
"Wow! It must be nice there. Living underground. Never having to worry about annoying people who never go away"  
  
"My Lady, I assure you that there are annoying dwarfs in those mines too."  
  
At this she laughed and about fell out of her chair, but Legolas caught her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so. Thank you for catching me. It would have been bad on my part if I had fallen down."  
  
"That would proabably have been bad." Lady Eowyn just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put her hand on Adrial's shoulders. "It is time we go Adrial, the meeting is about to begin." They walked out and Eowyn pulled her off the path and over beside the building. "I am proud of you tonight. You were very lady like when you accepted Legolas's dinner invite."  
  
"I had no choice. He just pulled out the chair, and everyone was starring at me. I had to make myself look good, for fear that I would get banished from the kingdom."  
  
"I know. And I think that most of you wanted to sit down there and just talk away with him all night. I think you like him."  
  
"Oh, I do! I love being around him. Just seeing him makes my heart jump. I never thought that I could fall in love so fast. I don't know what there is about him that is so appealing to me. I can't describe it at all." She skipped around as she said this, but Eowyn stopped her.  
  
"Ok. I have a plan. I want you to come with me and you are going to get a new dress for tonight. Come on." They ran down the road Eowyn slightly pulling Adrial to Eowyn's house. They went in and Eowyn went over to her amoir and pulled out a long flowing white gown with huge bell sleeves and silver trim. She handed it to Adrial.  
  
"Oh, I can't wear this. It is far too pretty."  
  
She started to hand the dress back to Eowyn but she stopped her. "You will wear this dress. It is your time to find a man. You have found him, now you have to catch him. And I am here to help you with this. I myself do not need a man to take care of me. I can do it myself." Adrial looked at the dress and then put it on. "Look in the mirror."  
  
She looked and about fell over for she didn't recognize herself. "Oh, my goodness. I don't even recognize myself. It is so beautiful. I feel blessed."  
  
"It looks beautiful on you. Here is what I want you to do. I want you to go down and sit on the stairs and when Legolas comes out offer to give him a tour of the Kingdom of Rohan. Show him everything and talk about it all and try to make him laugh. Only people elves really like will they laugh at. Now go and hurry because for they will be done soon. Adrial turned and ran to the door and went out. She went up the road trying to hide in the shadows so that no one would see her new dress and get suspicious. She came upon the stairs and sat down, panting a little since she had been running. She could hear someone inside yelling. It sounded like Aragorn to her. Now the voice had changed, it was her King. He was telling Aragorn that he was not the ruler of Rohan, it was not King Aragorn it was King Theoden. The doors suddenly flew open and out stomped Aragorn strait past her with Gimli and Legolas close behind him.  
  
"Legolas, would you like a tour of the Kingdom? I will give you one and then we can go for some drinks over at the tavern."  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I could use a drink of some good wine after that argument." She smiled. Wine was her favorite drink. This would work out just as Lady Eowyn had planned.  
  
"It sounded bad. Well let's go. We have a lot to look at." 


	3. Love confessions and Strange questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or and of its characters, they belong to a Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own Adrial.  
  
They started walking down the road as Adrial pointed different things out and showing him were different people lived. "I am very happy that I am getting a tour of this place. I was afraid I may get lost without one." She laughed at the thought of an elf getting lost in the Kingdom of Rohan. She found it quite funny. They had reached the pub when Legolas grabbed her arm and said, "Are you sure you want to go in there with the strange newcomer? I don't want to cause you embarrassment."  
  
"You will cause me no embarrassment. I assure you I am just fine, going in there with you." She smiled at him, grabbed the door handle, and pulled it open. They walked inside and sat down at a table in the corner. Many people were looking at Legolas, wondering with curiosity about him and why he was there in the Kingdom of Rohan. They had seen him, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli get rid of Wormtongue but they just couldn't figure out the real reason that they had come.  
  
"Hey Adrial! What can I get you and your friend here?"  
  
"I will have a glass of red wine. Legolas what would you like?"  
  
"Do you all have elvish wine?" The waiter shook his head. "OK, then I will have what she is having red wine."  
  
"OK, I will be right back with your drinks." The waiter walked off and went into the back to give the order to the bartender. He was back before Adrial or Legolas could say a thing. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank You." They took their glasses from the waiter and he walked off and Legolas took a sip. then another. then another. "Legolas, slow down."  
  
"This drink is delicious! It tastes almost identical to the wine from my home land." He took a couple more sips. "I feel as if all my problems have been lifted off of my shoulders. I have no cares in this great Middle Earth!"  
  
"I think you are effected greatly by little amounts of alcohol. You should not have much of this wine."  
  
"But I love it. I can't get enough of it. I will have to buy some of this and take it with me back home."  
  
"You do that." She looked at him for a while and smiled. She wanted to reach over and grab his hand, but she was scared to, she was afraid he would freak out and hate her. She pulled her hands under the table and made fists, she hated herself for not doing it, but she was just too shy and scared.  
  
Legolas finished off his first glass of wine, and called the waiter over for another. "I would like another of these." He handed the waiter the empty glass. The waiter walked off and got the drink. He proceeded back to the table and sat it down in front of Legolas, who immediately grabbed it and gulped it down. "I want more, please." The waiter looking disgusted picked up the glass again and walked off. He brought back a glass of wine plus a bottle of it. "Thank You."  
  
All the while Adrial just sat there and watched Legolas gulp down glasses of wine. She finally decided to herself that she was just going to find out if he liked her. She pulled her hands above the table and picked up the bottle of wine. He stopped all proceedings and looked at her. "Legolas, do you like me?"  
  
He looked at her strangely for he did not know what to say to her. A human girl had never asked him that before. The only other girl that had asked him that was an elf from a couple years ago, before this whole Fellowship of the Ring thing started. He had obviously told her no because of his departure to Rivendell. This was scaring him. He looked her in the eye and said, "What do you mean by like you?"  
  
"You know like girlfriend, boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, well yeah. I guess. I mean. I have never. liked a human before. I. this is a new thing for me."  
  
"Oh, ok. I was just wondering. I mean I like you. Well, I like you a lot. I don't know why, I have never liked and elf before."  
  
"As for me, I have never liked a human lady before. Something has just come over me as I was here. It was like my path was led straight to you."  
  
"It is scary how two people's lives will cross and they never know how or why it happened. Maybe it was just meant to be." She looked at him hard. That was about the deepest thing she had ever said in her life. She really hoped that she wasn't scaring him to death. He just looked at her. His eyes were steady and emotionless. He was stunned.  
  
"I'm, I mean I don't know how to react to all of this. I come to this strange place in search of my lost friends and I find love here instead." He took a drink of his wine, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Are you ok, Legolas?"  
  
"I don't know. I think so. I am just having a hard time reacting to all of this." At this, he looked away from her stare and just sat there in deep thought.  
  
She wondered what he was thinking about. She could not stand this weird silence. "Legolas would you like to leave? We can get out of here. There are people around that are starting to stare at us. We can get some more wine and take it back to my house and stay there and drink it, without nosy eyes."  
  
"That sounds nice." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and they went to get their wine.  
  
"Sir, I would like three bottles of red wine. I feel like taking it back to my home to drink, you have some nosy eyes in here tonight."  
  
"Right away, ma'am." He walked to the back and got three bottles of wine. He brought them out and handed them to her. He told her how much it would be, and she paid and they were off. They went out the door and up to Adrial's home. When they got to the door Adrial unlocked it and walked in with Legolas close behind.  
  
"Can I get your cloak Legolas?"  
  
"Sure. Here you go." He handed her his cloak and she walked off to put them up.  
  
She came back and got out two glasses and poured the wine. "Here you go, Legolas." He took his glass of wine from her and she walked over and sat down in a chair. He just stood there looking at her. "What in the world is wrong with you?"  
  
Legolas jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, well I was.uh it was nothing."  
  
"Oh, OK." She looked at him for a minute and said, "Well, are you going to sit down?"  
  
Authors Note: I am going to leave it here for the reason that I haven't posted lately and I have to give my readers something new. I will have more up soon! ( 


End file.
